


My niece, ladies and gentlemen

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But without them there wouldn't be no fic, Christmas, Fail!Derek, Fail!Stiles, Kids are evil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to the mall with his niece. His niece runs off. Romance happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My niece, ladies and gentlemen

Laura is going to kill him. Then she's going to resurrect him to kill him again.

And after that, Talia will look at him with a terrible glare of mistrust and life will be hell.

And Peter will make some horrible comments and laugh.

That is, if Sarah reappears sometimes.

If Sarah disappears or if she's been kidnapped, Derek will willingly sacrifice himself. Before telling anything to Laura.

Derek is in the clothes' part of the supermarket and he's alone. He was supposed to buy a dress for Sarah, for Christmas' Eve. And they were supposed, after that, to buy a present for Laura and James, Sarah's parents, as a gift from her to them. It was supposed to be a bonding afternoon between uncle and niece, ending with waffles and hot chocolate in Derek's secret favorite coffee shop.

There's too much “suppositions” in Derek's life, if you really want to know.

His life is an horrible nightmare.

How you find a six years old girl in a supermarket, said supermarket located in the biggest mall of the county, on a Saturday afternoon, four days before Christmas?

Hint: you can't.

Derek is going to cry in front of a three years old in a Spiderman shirt and his grandmother who's looking strangely at him, since he's looking far too “bad boy” to lurk in the children clothes' part of a store.

 

***

 

This was a terrible idea, ok?

So, every year since he was fifteen and able to afford his own money and therefore his own presents, Stiles has been buying his father some _Eau de Toilette_ for Christmas, one of the big manly boxes which contained a soap and some aftershave along with the perfume. His father likes it, and it's much easier than trying to buy him a book -his father hasn't time to read- or a tie -his father doesn't do ties-. And for the “mug present”, Stiles has been making or buying one of them for each of his dad's birthday since... well... ever. The kindergarten one with his little paws on them and the cracked on the handle? Yep, this was Stiles' art. The Stilinskis' house may have more mugs than plates.

But now, Melissa told him like yesterday that she has purchased a real perfume for the Sheriff and Stiles just can't compete. The manly _Eau de Toilette_ boxes seem crappy and cheap now.

Plus, Stiles has been able to tutor some high-schoolers along with his studies since August and should be able to buy something original and unique for his very own father. He has money.

He just has no idea.

And he's in the mall, just four days before Christmas and his ADHD is coming back with vengeance -along with the burn out from his last essays he had to do just before the holidays.

“Fuck.”

“One dollar in the jar! You shouldn't say bad words!”

Stiles blinks. The voice is far too close to him, somewhere near his legs. He's standing at the counter of a little coffee shop which looks like much more like a tearoom. What with the cupcakes and pastries and cookies and chocolates.

The girl is not really cute, per se, what with the black eyebrows and her short hair and frown. She looks like a little adult. A frightening one. But then she has a Hello Kitty coat so it's not that bad.

“Shouldn't you be with your mother or father?” he asked, because this kind of little terror shouldn't be left alone. He knows. He was one.

The girl sighs dramatically: “My mom is working and my dad is at home with Leonard and Pumpkin.”

“Leonard and what?”

The second sigh is even more expressive: “Pumpkin! My little sister. They call her Maribel but Pumpkin is so much better.”

Ok, he can do it. But at the same moment the waiter calls him for his drink and cakes and Stiles is, you know, a living heart, so he asks: “Do you want anything?”

“Hot chocolate with honey and a white chocolate cookie. Thank you.”

At least she's polite. Stiles asks for his own coffee and a pears' cake because, well, he won't let the girl eat all by herself.

They find a table and the girl sits like all is normal.

“So, I'm Stiles. What's your name and are you alone here?”

“I am Sarah Talia Janice Hale, and I'm here with my uncle.”

Stiles' heart drops. Shit. Shit shit shit shit...

Now he knows who is Sarah's mother. Laura Hale, his father's best deputy. Now that he knows it, he sees the similarities. The eyebrows. The authority.

But worst than that, he knows Sarah's uncle. Like, yeah, like a hook-up three months ago in the Jungle. It was supposed to be a one night thing and he was pretty wasted -worst hangover ever. But then it really wasn't since Stiles has been crushing on infamous Derek Hale for years. Since the Christmas Hale Party nine years ago. Stiles was eleven and really he didn't know that you could like girls _and_ boys all alike and Derek was above everyone else. Everyone.

“So, Sarah, where is your uncle?”

“He was taking too much time to choose a dress so I thought I could wait for him here.”

Well, Stiles' brain pictures manly Derek with a dress and it was really frightening but then his reason comes back and he realizes they would buy a dress for Sarah. Logic, you're my friend.

“And did you tell him where you were going?”

“Didn't need it. He knows.”

At the exact same time, the mall makes an announcement in the mikes: “Young Sarah Hale is called to the information desk. Please, ask for a member of the staff to show you the way. Your uncle is waiting for you.”

Sarah rolls her eyes: “You bet he forgot we were going here. Kids these days...”

God, if the situation wasn't so surreal, Stiles might just fall over laughing. More so that he heard Laura said this kind of sentence over and over when she made students pull over for speed -Stiles included.

 

***

 

Derek is livid and dying from embarrassment. The woman who made the call four minutes ago is trying very hard not to laugh at him, as her colleague wants to reassure him, and hit on him. Derek may have meet him once or twice in a local gay bar and he is so not in the mood for anything like that. Plus, he prefers twinks. With big brown eyes and big mouth -in all senses. Ok, so may be he has a thing for his sister's bosses' son. And may be he fucked him in Jungle's bathroom once, some months ago. But then the guy came back to college and Derek never heard of him again.

End of the story.

Except... Except that this is Stiles Stilinski that Sarah comes back with. She has a giant cookie in her hand and is chatting very seriously about the last movie she saw with her great-uncle Peter -The Frog Princess, and no she wants to cook everytime and watch every cooking tv show that happens to pass on the giant screen in her living room.

Or on Derek's computer.

Or on her grandparents' TV in the family kitchen.

Or on Cora's ipad.

Everywhere.

“And now I can cook a chocolate cake with peanuts all by myself, even if Derek still helps me with the eggs and the oven. Because oven can be dangerous even if I'm extra careful. Do you want to taste my cake? I need an extra opinion because I think my parents say it's good because they don't want me to be angry, and Leonard can't eat it.”

“Why?”

“He's lactose and eggs intolerant. I'm trying to make cake without any eggs but it's not the same. Mum says I should first learn how to make normal cake and then we can search for cakes for Leonard. I ask Derek to buy me a special cook book for Leonard for Christmas.”

He's fucked. So much fucked. And not in the good way.

 

***

 

Here he is. The perfect image of bad boy, though this image is shattered by the three bags at his feet: one from Toy'R Us, one from the Disney Store from the second level, and one with a big shiny heart on it. Stiles recognizes the logo from the chocolate factory Alison loves so much. He totally forgot to buy her a little present, and though she isn't dating Scott anymore, he could give her something. She has been very thoughtful and supportive after his first and only serious relationship which ended in a very bad way.

But anyway, Derek is looking at him now and it's as if the entire mall disappears in one glance. Instead he hears cheesy Christmas' song, sees Christmas' light and just wants to get naked asap and declares his undying love to Sarah's uncle. Oh yeah.

“Thanks for finding Sarah.”

He smiles. Stiles has never been the one to stay quiet for so long. But he just can't speak.

Derek seems to be in the same situation though.

They're just looking in each other eyes and, if he was a little bit more conscious, Stiles would see how a ridiculous show they are making of themselves.

“Hey mum! Can you take me back home after work? Uncle Derek is too busy flirting with this other guy and I'm left all by myself!... Yes mum, I'll wait here. By!”

 

***

 

If Derek's destiny has been to die of embarrassment, he would have been buried since his seventh birthday. When Laura and Peter made him wear a princess' dress, insisting that it was required to have his cake and presents. Needless to say, it wasn't, but the photo was still there, somewhere in the Hales' mansion.

So, when Laura came to the mall, in her uniform, to take Sarah home, he wasn't blushing or anything. After all, they had time to buy Sarah's dress, finally, and he may or may not have Stiles' phone number in his pocket. And a date for the next day.

His sister laughed so much she had difficulties to breathe again. And the story of the “mall incident” circulated among the Hales, the Stilinskis -end the McCalls- and the entire police station before the end of the day.

Anyway, as Derek watches Stiles little smiles when they part their ways in the mall's parking lot; he thinks that the day has not been that bad after all.

 

 

 


End file.
